Episode 6
A promise once made, must be kept even upon death (一度した約束は死んでも守れ, Ichido shi ta yakusoku wa shin de mo mamore) is the sixth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Gintoki and Kagura encounter an escaped criminal who subsequently forces Gintoki to drive him to the concert where his daughter, a famous pop idol, is holding her performance. Plot Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi are being interrogated by the police after the Katsura bomb incident in episode 5. Shinpachi loses his cool and lashes out at the officer getting them released ultimately. Shinpachi goes home while Gin and Kagura vent their anger at the cops by urinating and vomiting respectively. An escaped convict takes Kagura hostage, and she plays along. The man commands Gin to drive the getaway car and help him escape. Gin agrees to do so in order to get revenge at the cops. While driving, the man tells Gin the directions to follow and that he plans to stay out of prison only for a day because that particular day is special. After a car chase, the man, Gin, and Kagura go to Terakado Tsuu’s first live concert. Gin gets angry at the man for wasting his free day on meaningless pleasures like going to a pop idol's concert. Gin tries to leave but he notices Shinpachi who reveals that he is the president of the Otsu fan club. They see Otsu’s manager who recognizes the criminal man. They talk and it is revealed that they are Otsu’s parents. The mother tells him that Otsu had to suffer a lot often lying to the media about her father and asks him to leave so Otsu will not get hurt because of her father's status. When she leaves, Gin joins the man, who tells Gin that he promised Otsu back when she was a kid that he would bring a million roses on her first concert if she can become a singer. They are interrupted by Kagura who says an Amanto Otsu fan went berserk and tries to ear Otsu. While people are escaping, the Amanto attacks Otsu and her mother but they are protected by Otsu’s father wearing a bag over his head so he won't be recognised. He is knocked out, however, by the Amanto’s tentacles and while Otsu and her mother wake him up, the fan club, led by Shinpachi struggle against the Amanto. Kagura and Gin come to help and they defeat the Amanto. Gin gives the man 3 flowers and tells him to grow up the flowers since they were only three. The man gives Otsu the flowers and leaves. She realizes he was her father and tells him to properly get roses next time. In the end, Otsu sings a song dedicated to her father, who turns himself in. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Tsuu's Father (debut) *Terakado Tsuu (debut) *Terakado Ichi (debut) Trivia *This is a pun of sorts on Lone Wolf and Cub, in which father and son wander the read to Meifumado, the Buddhist Hell. *In this section, Otsuu says a line, using the last part of the final word to add a new word that is repeated by the crowd. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes